This invention relates to a take-up motion for a tapelike material, such as a film, magnetic tape, etc.
Heretofore, there have been proposed various devices for compactly winding tapelike materials. One such device is provided with a spiral recess formed in a slanting surface in which a tapelike material is held. Since the surface in which the spiral recess is formed is inclined, therefor, this type of device cannot help being somewhat bulky. When using such take-up motion for developing a cinefilm, for example, it is hard to handle, requiring an extensive setting space. Moreover, in developing the film while it is set in this device, there would be required a large quantity of developer.